Bajo la luna
by Buizel1012
Summary: Oneshot basado en el dialogo entre Inigo y Gerome de Harvest Scramble


Dedicado a Sushi porque se lo prometí hace como mil años y a May por corregir todas mis barbaries *inserte corazón aquí*

...

El joven príncipe solo tenía una cosa en mente, una frase que se le arremolinaba en los pensamientos más poderosa que la guerra a la que se enfrentaba día con día, ese inocente verso mezclado en un mar de emociones que le aceleraban el corazón con cada latido haciéndolo ir más rápido que las alas de un wyvern surcando el cielo en pleno campo de batalla y es que una cruzada poderosísima se estaba desatando en su interior.

Estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, algo alejado del campamento y es que en ese momento lo único que pensaba era en estar solo, ni siquiera se le paso por la mente el bailar, ese secreto apasionado había sido opacado por algo que podría ser mucho más importante eso ya lo tendría que descubrir por sí mismo. Respiro profundo un par de veces antes de levantarse y sacudirse un poco de la tierra que se le había quedado en el traje, acomodo su mejor sonrisa a la que ya estaba acostumbrado y emprendió el camino de regreso con esas palabras revoloteando por su mente.

«Uno se puede enamorar de la persona que menos espera» Pensó, pero aun así trato de olvidarlo.

Inigo llegó al campamento justo a la hora en la que se estaba sirviendo la cena, un estofado de patatas cuyo aroma envolvía toda la zona de comida despertando el apetito de todos los pastores; quienes regresaban de una dura jornada en el campo de batalla, cansados pero felices, deseosos de poder alimentarse para regresar a sus tiendas de campaña a pasar un rato agradable con sus amigos o sus parejas. El muchacho hecho una mirada por todo el comedor, como era obvio los grupos de amigos se habían aglomerado alrededor de distintas meses empezando a degustar sus platillos, los más notorios siempre habían sido el de los "padres" y el de los "niños"; así que sabiendo perfectamente a cual había pertenecido desde siempre, el príncipe se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban la mayoría de los chicos de su generación.

—Hola a todos— Llegó saludando, tomando asiento junto a su hermana quien había comenzado a comer de un tazón con avidez pero sin perder sus modales.

—Hola Inigo. —Saludó la chica sin prestarle mucha atención. — ¿No piensas cenar algo?

—No tengo mucha hambre, a diferencia de ti. — Respondió burlonamente mientras una evidente sonrisa aparecía por todo su rostro al poder tomarle el pelo a su hermana.

—Bueno, hoy tengo entrenamiento nocturno con papá, así que solo me estoy preparando un poco.

El muchacho suspiro, últimamente ella no hacia otra cosa que pasar tiempo con su padre; por lo cual Inigo había comenzado a sentirse algo alejado de su familia, pero como a todo lo demás, trató de restarle importancia desviando su momentánea atención hacia sus compañeros reunidos alrededor de la mesa. Owain estaba hablando con Morgan tratando de ayudarle de alguna manera a recuperar sus recuerdos, el mercenario sonrió pensando en que hubiera sido de cierta manera bonito si el destino le hubiera tratado un poco mejor dejándolo ser el hijo mayor y tener a Lucina como una pequeña hermana a su cuidado. Brady y Severa estaban diciendo algo sobre una sociedad llamada algo parecido a S&B mientras que Cynthia trataba de convencer a la chica que con sus dotes y valor de héroe estaría mucho más completa, claro sin llegar a ningún resultado que no fuera la negación por parte de la otra. Un poco apartados se encontraban Yarne y Nah, hacía poco que se habían comprometido en matrimonio y les gustaba pasar las comidas juntos ya que era prácticamente el único momento de tranquilidad que se disfrutaba. Y por ultimo Laurent tenía un libro abierto junto a su plato de comida, aparentemente un recetario para tratar de analizar de una mejor manera aquel menjurje que se encontraba frente a él, a Kjelle le había tocado estar en la cocina, dándole a entender que aquella no era una buena señal si planeaba comer la cena.

Sin duda era un cuadro pintoresco el que se había formado en torno a la mesa de los "niños", pero inequívocamente el artista que plasmo la escena se había olvidado de remarcar algo importante antes de poner su firma y retirarse.

— ¿Dónde está Gerome? —Preguntó el joven en voz lo suficientemente alta como para ser oído por los muchachos a su alrededor, pero sin subirla de tal modo que alguien más se llegase a enterar, el barullo de las otras mesas opacaba fácilmente las palabras de los demás comensales haciendo que se perdieran entre el mar de cháchara. Aparentemente nadie sabía mucho pero eso no impidió que Owain respondiera de su manera teatral que ya no le sorprendía a nadie después de tanto tiempo.

—Aquel joven surcador de los cielos junto a su fiel wyvern se han embarcado en un viaje de autodescubrimiento, para poder así aclarar las dudas residentes en su corazón para poder pelear a nuestro lado de manera eficaz y con confianza en sus camaradas que lo apoyan.

Morgan soltó una brutal carcajada para expresar su opinión sobre el discurso de su hermano, tardo unos cuantos segundos en limpiarse las lágrimas de la cara y parar de reír antes de dirigirse al chico que había preguntado.

—Lo que Owain trata de decir, es que dejó en que quería estar solo y que no cenaría.

«Típico de él» pensó el joven príncipe mientras agradecía la respuesta y se levantaba de la mesa tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, quiso preguntarle a Robin o a alguno de los padres de Gerome sobre su ubicación actual pero de inmediato rechazo la idea. El solo hecho de imaginar en las cuestiones que le harían los demás sobre su curiosidad por el otro lo hacían sentir mal, sabía que en el fondo no tenía nada que ocultar, eran amigos y todo el ejército estaba al corriente de eso; así como también conocían acerca de los muchos intentos fallidos de coqueteo suyos con todas las chicas, por lo que tampoco les sorprendía en absoluto.

Quería olvidarse de eso de una buena vez, de un tiempo para acá se fijaba cada vez más en los movimientos del enmascarado, que si bien no era muy expresivo ya nada se le pasaba por alto; muchas veces Inigo pudo vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa que de inmediato era borrada dando paso a una expresión fría y dura ocultando toda emoción. El jinete nunca había sido nada abierto con sus sentimientos -solamente con Minerva, pero ella era alguien con quien definitivamente no podía competir- últimamente se portaba incluso un poco amable con él y aunque no fuera algo espectacular, era algo que se agradecía.

Sin embargo, lo que más molestaba al príncipe era una idea que le revoloteaba últimamente en la cabeza, el pensamiento de que se sentía mucho más cómodo en compañía de Gerome que de cualquier chica con la que hubiese estado antes, aunque claro coquetear descaradamente con el otro muchacho nunca se había dado, sentía como un calor brotando de su pecho cada vez que se encontraba en su compañía, algo que para su desgracia e inexperiencia en el amor verdadero no conocía.

La única manera de olvidarse de eso, al menos momentáneamente, era lo que más disfrutaba hacer en el mundo muy por encima de salir en busca de mujeres hermosas: bailar para él mismo, para la fría noche que se ceñía sobre el campamento y para la luna; su único testigo cuyo reflejo en el lago le sonreía a cada pirueta que daba.

Se apresuró a sacar su indumentaria de baile de su dormitorio, casi parecía un comerciante ilegal cuando trataba de ocultar su mercancía llevada de contrabando, pero toda precaución era poca al momento de salir a bailar, era su mayor secreto que cuidaba por sobre todas las cosas y no iba a dejar que cualquier curioso (u Owain) lo revelara por ahí solo porque se lo cruzo cargando una bolsa llena de ropa de baile.

En cuanto llego al lago ya había oscurecido lo suficiente como para que nadie anduviera paseando por los alrededores, además de que esa zona no era muy frecuentada debido a que se decía que los resurrectos solían aparecer a menudo. A pesar de que solo Henry aseguraba haberlos visto los demás no quisieron arriesgarse y poco a poco se perdió el interés en esa zona, incluso por el mismo chico albino que no tardó en encontrar otro lugar mejor. Como quiera que fuese el rumor de los resurrectos se había esparcido dejando la zona despejada, Inigo se sentía afortunado pues nunca le había tocado toparse con ninguno, llegando a la conclusión de que quizá esa primera y única vez había sido por los mismos experimentos del mago. Saco su ropa de la bolsa, llevaba un kimono parecido al yukata que se puso cuando habían ido de paseo a las aguas termales, solo que este era mucho más liviano y le daba mucha más movilidad, era cómodo y bastante tibio por lo que no tenía que preocuparse de pescar un resfriado, muchas veces llego a preguntarse cómo es que su madre no solía tener frio con esas ropas tan ligeras que solía llevar puestas pero simplemente había preguntas que no quería hacer.

Se apresuró a sacarse su ropa de batalla, no era probable que apareciese ningún enemigo ni mucho menos que tuviera que pelear a esas horas así que no perdió momento alguno en vestirse el kimono azul para la sesión de baile de esa noche, así con una amplia y autentica sonrisa en sus labios comenzó a moverse al ritmo de un violín que solamente escuchaba en su mente. Era una de esas extrañas canciones que Maribelle le había enseñado a Brady hacía mucho tiempo y con el tiempo pasó a ser la favorita del joven bailarín, quien a cada oportunidad que tenía la escuchaba de manos de su amigo, pero en momentos como ese; donde solo reinaba el silenció de la luna acompañado por una o dos salpicaduras de agua provenientes del estanque creadas por los diminutos animales que lo habitaban, el príncipe solo se preocupaba por cerrar sus ojos dejándose llevar por la música imaginaria y la brisa nocturna helada que azotaba su rostro ligeramente sonrojado y tibio a causa del remolino de pensamientos en los que estaba enfrascada su mente.

Disfrutaba sentir el aire recorriendo su cuerpo, filtrándose por la tela de su traje que le concedía una movilidad asombrosa, ideal para los movimientos gráciles y hasta cierto punto hasta agresivos que solo un hombre bailarín podía hacer, si tan solo se atreviera a hacer eso alguna vez frente a su madre estaba seguro de que ella estaría orgullosa de haber tenido un hijo como él, pero por ahora tendría que conformarse con pelear en el campo de batalla hasta terminar la guerra y después de eso ya pensaría en algo.

A pesar de estar completamente ensimismado eso no significaba que el silencio que lo rodeaba pudiera verse perturbado de manera significativa como para no darse cuenta, así que en cuanto sonó un ligero crujido entre las ramas no dudó un segundo en detenerse, momentáneamente pensó en algún resurrecto perdido y en cómo alcanzar su espada lo más rápido posible, cuando una figura extravagante salió de entre los árboles, una que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

— ¡Minerva! —Gritó el joven sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Un muchacho alto apareció detrás de la gran wyvern quien agitaba la cola en señal de ánimo aunque debajo de la máscara su dueño no expresara lo mismo. El príncipe continúo hablando—. Gerome, es extraño verte por aquí.

A pesar del susto inicial Inigo estaba todavía algo nervioso, lo habían vuelto a ver, sabía que Gerome lo había visto un par de veces antes, él mismo lo había confesado en la gresca de la cosecha de hace ya tiempo. A pesar de que con todo el valor que pudo lo había invitado a verlo bailar alguna vez, después de eso la verdad es que nunca lo había vuelto a ver acercarse ni mucho menos volvieron a hablar de eso. A decir verdad los primeros días había estado esperándolo pero con el paso del tiempo fue haciéndose a la idea de que Gerome y Minerva nunca volverían, así que su escenario improvisado había vuelto a la privacidad de siempre, a ser completamente suyo. Hasta ahora.

—Minerva tenía ganas de verte bailar eso es todo. — Contestó con voz monótona el enmascarado mientras ponía una mano en la montura de su wyvern listo para irse. La reptil lanzó uno de sus poderosos rugidos como si se estuviese quejando.

— ¿Y no te quieres quedar a ver tú también? —. En cuanto dijo esas palabras el mercenario se sonrojó de golpe, habían salido de su boca de manera irracional, simplemente dijo lo que pensaba para arrepentirse un segundo después y deseando que su oferta fuera rechazada.

El otro chico se quedó callado limitándose a mantenerse quieto meditando la propuesta o quizá pensando en una manera no muy desagradable de rechazarla hasta que nuevamente la criatura a su lado decidió por él, empezó a agitar sus grandes alas en gesto de aceptación mientras lanzaba rugidos que el príncipe supuso, eran de felicidad. No tardo ni un segundo en darle un ligero empujón hacia adelante a su dueño con su poderosa cola, de no haber tenido la máscara, todos abrían notado un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, evidentemente verlo bailar lo avergonzaba un poco, pero gracias a su antifaz y a la oscuridad del momento nadie pareció notarlo.

—Minerva, cálmate. — Ordenó Gerome mientras la wyvern seguía empujándolo incesantemente. — Muy bien nos quedaremos.

Rápidamente ambos se acomodaron en el piso, Minerva rodeando a Gerome cómodamente como si fuese su cría y mientras que éste solo se recargo un poco en ella, listo para irse en la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Inigo por su parte no sabía qué hacer, muchas veces había bailado frente a otras personas incluso frente al chico ahí entado; pero en esta ocasión era diferente. Se había dado cuenta de eso mientras bailaba creyendo que estaba solo, ahora sabía que quizá le atrajera un poco el jinete, en el sentido romántico pero ¿cómo decirlo sin ser inevitablemente rechazado? Si ya era un milagro que le hablara, sumándole el hecho de que no era una chica como para simplemente llegar y coquetear en su cara.

Y ahora tenía que bailar para él, incluso pensando en su adorada canción favorita no podía concentrarse. Muchos pensamientos se le vinieron a la cabeza en especial el de «mi madre debe ser la persona más valiente del mundo al bailar frente a la persona que le gusta».

Suspiró profundamente antes de empezar a moverse, el secreto estaba en cerrar los ojos, volver a dejarse llevar por la música imaginaría al compás del viento que soplaba. Además de esa manera no se daba cuenta de que el enmascarado apartaba la mirada fuertemente sonrojado, y que solo volteaba de reojo de vez en cuando.

Pasaron los minutos y el bailarín se comenzó a cansar, ya llevaba un buen rato practicando antes de que aparecieran sus inesperados espectadores, no era casi nada en comparación a lo que sintió en el campo de batalla varias veces, pero en un momento de paz como ese no pasaba nada por detenerse, incluso con la danza llegó a olvidar en momentáneas ocasiones que lo estaban observando mientras realizaba sus movimientos. Se detuvo con un grácil movimiento, su piel estaba ligeramente cubierta por una capa de sudor que de inmediato fue refrescado por el viento frio del lago, abrió los ojos y se topó con Gerome desviando la vista y Minerva que comenzaba a lanzar ligeros rugidos.

—Quiere que vengas. —Anunció el dueño mientras volteaba a ver a Inigo.

El príncipe estaba algo nervioso, no solo porque iba a estar junto a un dragón gigante que siempre le había helado la sangre con cada uno de los gritos que lanzaba, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, extrañamente se sentía un poco cohibido debido a la actitud de cierta persona acomodada junto a Minerva; pero rechazar la invitación de una dama como ella era lo último que planeaba hacer.

Haciendo de tripas corazón se sentó un poco retirado pero al ver la mirada que la wyvern le lazó se apresuró a acercarse un poco hasta que prácticamente estaba tan cerca que pensó que si esta estornudaba él quedaría reducido a cenizas.

—Un poco de espacio linda. — dijo Inigo con voz calmada, quizá no fuera un experto entrenador de bestias aladas pero sin duda conocía la conocía lo bastante bien como para no temerle… tanto.

—A ella le gusta verte— dijo Gerome en voz baja, no era su estilo el ser muy conversador pero sin duda era el único que podía hablar por Minerva.

— ¿Solo a ella? — De inmediato el mercenario se calló, estaba tan acostumbrado a soltar respuestas coquetas que lo hizo por puro instinto, afortunadamente para él todo mundo conocía esa etapa suya por lo que el otro muchacho no le tomó en cuenta su comentario.

—Dice que no lo haces tan mal.

—Gracias supongo. —

Estuvieron un rato sentados en silencio, el cual era roto de vez en cuando por el sonido de sus respiraciones, alguna corriente de aire pasajera o el canto de un búho e medio de la oscuridad. Al joven príncipe le estaba comenzando a entrar sueño cuando sintió algo posarse sobre su mano, aparentemente ni se inmuto mientras que para sus adentros temía por lo que fuera que había decidido aterrizar en su mano, tenía horror de que se tratase de algún otro insecto aunque por el tamaño debería ser más grande, estaba a punto de sacudir la mano cuando sintió que esa forma cálida se cerraba entorno a su mano, entonces no tuvo duda de lo que pasaba por lo que volteo disimuladamente a ver lo que su piel ya había deducido.

La mano de jinete se había posado muy indiscretamente sobre la suya y ahora se había cerrado como si fuese una trampa que rodeaba la extremidad del bailarín, su máscara ocultaba su rostro pero sus orejas rojas delataban completamente la expresión que tenía además de los sentimientos que quería transmitir con ese simple y romántico gesto.

El chico de pelo azul no pudo hacer más que sonreír pero esta vez con una expresión verdadera distinta al resto de sonrisas falsas que tenía que repartir todos los días, se sentía genuinamente feliz y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que podría estar tranquilo y aclarar todas las dudas que habían albergado su corazón hasta ese momento.


End file.
